Dinner for Two
by alyssialui
Summary: Ron and Pansy accidentally win a dinner for two but with each other. R/P fluff.


_A/N: Ron and Pansy go on a date. Some Ron/Pansy Fluff._

_As usual, read and review. Check out my other fics. I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_**The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!**__**: Lady and the Tramp: **__write about the spaghetti scene_

_**The Crayola Challenge**__**: **__Forest Green_

* * *

"Oh Ron, I don't know why you signed up for that silly raffle," Hermione said looking over at Ron across the table. They were seated in a booth at the back of the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Ginny.

"Because Hermione, it said a dinner for two at that new restaurant that opened down the street, Verdant," he replied, pronouncing the word as ver-dant.

"It's 'ver-daun', Ron, it's French."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Anyway, I could take you and free food!"

Hermione blushed and Ron just smiled cheekily at her. Ginny made gagging noises behind her hand, then said, "Or Ron, you could man up and just take her on a real date."

Harry laughed and now it was Ron's turn to blush. He was about to say something to Ginny when a loud voice rose above the din in the pub.

"Alright, good day everyone. Thanks to all those who bought a raffle ticket. Now it's time to give away the prize." The man near the front of the room turned to a large fishbowl to his right filled to the brim with strips of paper. He tapped his wand on its edge and one of the strips zoomed out into his waiting hand.

He looked down at the paper and then said, "Will ticket holder 394, please step forward."

Ron jumped up, "That's me!"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione clapped for him as he ran up to claim his prize but then he stopped short when he saw another person standing near to the man.

"What are you doing here, Parkinson?"

The girl looked down at him, her nose high in the air. "I'm here to claim my prize for one of the most exclusive restaurants in Diagon Alley. What are you doing? They wouldn't even let you in if you could afford it."

Ron looked up at the man. "There must be some mistake. I have ticket 394." He handed his ticket to the man, who also took Pansy's ticket.

The man frowned at the two tickets. "There seems to be some mistake."

"Ha!" Pansy interjected.

"You guys seem to have gotten the same ticket somehow, but since we only have enough for a dinner for two persons, you'll both have to go together," he ended with a smile.

"WHAT!" the pair screamed.

* * *

Ron stood in front of the mirror trying to adjust his tie. He was in a long-sleeve navy blue button-up shirt and black slacks under his black dress robes.

"Bloody hell. If I didn't want the food so much I'd just stay home," Ron said moodily to Harry who was sitting on his bed. He threw his hands down suddenly, "I can't get this bloody tie."

Hermione knocked on the jamb of the open door before walking in. "Here, let me do it."

Ron turned towards her as she grabbed his tie. "I'm sorry about this Mione. I really wanted to take you."

Hermione offered him a tight smile, "I know Ron. Well look at it this way, now you know what's good on the menu before you take me."

She patted him on the chest, swiping at his shoulders to remove some imaginary dust. "Now, have fun. But not too much fun." She tipped on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"No fun can be had around Parkinson."

* * *

Ron stood outside the restaurant at five to eight. He looked in through the ornate window that faced Diagon Alley. The dining room was lit by chandeliers which hung around the edges of the room, surrounding a larger one in the centre. Forest green curtains and tapestry hung on the windows and walls to match the colour of the cloths on the tables. He saw many diners dressed to the nines as a small quartet played light music in the corner. Waiters and waitresses bobbed and weaved through the many tables on the restaurant floor, their trays close to spilling.

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his 'date'. She was dressed in a long slender blue-gray dress which swirled slightly around her feet. Her short black hair was curled tightly and lay softly on one side of her face. Ron would have called her gorgeous if not for the deep scowl plastered on her face.

"So Weasley, are you ready to get his night over with?"

With a loud sigh, he moved towards the door and opened it for her. With a mock bow, he said, "After you Parkinson."

* * *

The maitre'd led them out onto the terrace which Ron had not see from the front window. The terrace overlooked a lake which reflected the half moon floating among the stars.

Like the perfect gentleman, Ron pulled out Pansy's chair before taking his own.

"My, my weasel. Someone trained you well."

Ron's ears turned red but he held his tongue. "Well my mother did try to instill some manners in me. They just didn't click in til this year."

They each took a sip of water from the glasses that appeared on the table moments before. It was awkward to say the least. Ron didn't want to make this 'date' any worse than it had to be.

The silence was broken by Pansy, "So Weasley, what are you doing now after being the great brave hero and saving the world with Potty?"

She was making it hard not to curse her out but he said, "Harry and I are undergoing Auror training now. We're in our second year now. How about you Parkinson? Still chasing Malfoy's tail?"

Pansy sneered at him, "Draco is betrothed to the younger Greengrass." She looked down at her glass meekly.

"Don't fret Parkinson. I'm sure someone else will come along that you can dog." He said with a cheeky smile.

She frowned at him but looked away, crossing her arm with a pout on her lips.

Ron chuckled before saying, "Parkinson, you said before to get this night over with. Now I don't know about you, but I like a little conversation with my dinner."

She still refused to speak, much less look at him.

He sighed and reached across the table for one of her hands. He swallowed hard and told himself to try and be civil. "I'm sorry Parkinson. Now can we just be polite to each other?"

She looked down at their hands and hastily pulled hers out of his grip. She turned back to the table but did not unfold her arms. "Alright then, Weasel."

He sat back into his chair and then said, "So Pansy, what are you doing now then?"

She traced circles around the outside of her water glass, connecting the water droplets to each other. "Nothing much actually. As much as I hate it, you were sort of correct. Daddy is waiting for me to be wed. My betrothed already got married of his own accord, so now I'm.. unjoined."

Ron frowned, "That must have been bad to hear."

Pansy shrugged, "He was five years my senior and I never met him so no love lost." She continued, "Mostly, I go shopping and socials. Way above your social standing, Weasel."

Ron growled out warningly, "Parkinson."

She held out her hands to him in mock surrender, "Sorry I forgot. But yes, kind of a stuffy life."

Ron suggested, "Maybe you should watch Quidditch. Lively sport."

Pansy took a sip of water. "I do watch Quidditch. Daddy partly owns the Montrose Magpies"

Ron's eyes almost flew out of his head, "Who would've thought, Parkinson indulging in something as crude and roguish as Quidditch."

She swatted his arm playfully across the table and said, "What would the Wizarding world do if they knew?"

They lapsed into a animated conversation about past and upcoming matches until the waiter came back to their table.

"I'm just saying, although my sister's on the team, this season's goals-to-saves ratio is the lowest it's been in the last couple years. They have a lot to do before-"

"Excuse Monsieur, Madamoiselle. Your meal."

He placed a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs on the table, with two glasses of red wine. Pansy looked up at him. "We didn't order this."

The waiter looked at her boredly, "This was the meal that came with the prize. It's this or nothing." Then he walked away before she could say anything.

Ron just shrugged and grabbed one of the forks on the table, "Come on, Parkinson. I don't bite."

Pansy grabbed her own fork, "From what I saw from the Slytherin table, it's more like you inhale."

Ron chuckled, "Just keep your hands and fingers close and you'll be safe."

The two dug into the large plate, their conversation now straying to their time at Hogwarts.

"And then Snape burst through the common room door but he was dressed in the most ridiculous long night shirt, grey sweats and bunny slippers."

Ron almost choked, imagining the sight. He absentmindedly put another forkful into his mouth. Pansy looked away at a passing tray of wine and put a forkful into her own mouth.

Before they realized, they were eating the same strand of pasta and their lips touched.

Ron and Pansy jumped back from each other, their forks clanging against the edges of the plate, their faces red. Pansy's hands flew to her mouth while Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Then he offered a hand to Pansy, "Pansy, I'm so-"

She held out a hand to stop him. "Save it, let's just continue or meal." They ate in silence afterwards.

* * *

Once the plate was done and their wine finished, Ron escorted Pansy out of the restaurant. They stood outside the door in silence. Ron needed to say something to end the awkwardness before they separated.

"Parkinson, regardless of that little incident I had a great time. I thought it would be difficult to even sit at the same table as you but now I know you're actually fun to be around."

She gave him a small smile and placed a small hand on his arm, "I had a good time too, Weasel." Then she tipped on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger."

Then she walked away leaving him near the ornate window. He called out loud enough for her, "Good night, Pansy."


End file.
